


Somewhere Between Hell and Amazing Grace

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: Sam and Dean try to balance their personal & hunter lives, instead of running away from any intimacy.





	1. Chapter 1

Pounding on the door to a small house, in the pouring rain, Sam struggled to keep his brother from falling to the ground but his dead weight was taking a toll on him. He prayed that the girl he knew would open the door and would allow them to enter, relieved when someone responded. The happy face he was hoping to see was replaced with a gun in his face when the door opened, followed by holy water being splashed onto them. "Gabs, it's us. We haven't changed."  
"Hunter's rules. Can never be to sure." He nodded in agreement. "Besides, us girls have to be careful in this type of neighborhood. We get weirdos running around all the time."  
"We?" Sam grew confused.  
"Yeah, Niki's with me."  
"Niki?"  
"You'll remember her when you see her." She moved off to the side, waiting patiently as he dragged his brother in and hoisted him onto the couch. She quickly closed the door followed by locking it with three dead bolts and a chain. She then placed the gun by the t.v. and moved into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.  
Another girl emerged from the bathroom with a large white box with red letter's saying 'First Aid Kit.' When she placed the box onto the coffee table, Sam smirked at the words, 'Winchester's Only' written on the top in black permanent marker. "Thank you girls." Nicole glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, then went back to rummaging through the box. Gabby went to the couch, leaned over the backside and handed him the glass of water. She then moved around the couch and stood at the end of the table.  
"You're welcome. Mind telling us what happened?"  
"Almost hit a buck, Dean swerved and we flipped."  
"Shit. You dragged him here?"  
"It wasn't east. Knowing that you lived not too far away helped."  
"You're lucky that we are here." She eyed her friend who tried her hardest to clean up the blood on the blond. "I think this calls for some Scotch." She went back to the kitchen, grabbed two etched glasses from the cupboard, placed them onto the counter and then grabbed a bottle from the cupboard below her. Sam rose to his feet and moved to the counter, quickly taking a half full glass and drank half of it, before realizing that it had been a year since the last time he saw them. They were never away from them for more than a couple of months at a time, but as of late, their visits were less and less with them dealing with Lucifer being out of the cage and dealing with God and Amari having their own issues. Luckily for them, Sam and Dean convinced Rowena to seal the house up from Lucifer ever knowing about their cordial visits.  
"Sam." Niki called out, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "Dean's feverish and pale. Did he get cut anywhere?"  
"Not that I know of." Sam placed the glass down and hurried back to them and sat down on the edge of the couch. He helped her search for any wounds and when he ripped Dean's shirt, they found a deep gash in his side. "Fuck."  
"Shit. Gabby, we need to get him to the hospital."  
"NO!" Sam and Gabby said at once. Gabby leaned over the couch and saw how deep it was. "You'll have to stitch it yourself. I'll give him morphine and we'll have to keep close eyes on him.  
"Remember, we're registered as dead. It will cause an uproar."  
Nicole sighed and turned to the box as Gabby came back around the couch, grabbed the morphine bottle and a syringe, filled it and administered the appropriate amount for Dean. Once she stepped out of the way, Nicole began a running stitch, causing Dean to scream in pain while Sam held him down. Gritting his teeth while watching his brother wryth in pain, Sam tried to stay calm, afraid that if he didn't, it would cause her to freak out and mess up the stitches.  
Once she covered the wound with gauze and medical tape, Dean went back to being unconscious as Sam let him go and went outside for fresh air. Gabby helped Nicole clean up the mess, cover Dean with a blanket and then went outside to comfort Sam as Nicole stayed with Dean and plopped a thermometer patch over his forehead. "I hope this morphine helps, his temp is too high."  
"Wash cloth him."  
Nicole got up, went to the closet in the hallway and grabbed out hand towels. She then drenched them in cold water, squeezed out the excess and then went back to Dean, placing one on his forehead and one behind his head. She then took the extra one and begun to wipe the blood off of Dean's hands. Nicole became surprised when she saw the ring she gave him years ago, still sitting on his right hand, middle finger. "Oh, Dean." She quietly spoke to him even though he wouldn't be responding. She got up, kissed him on the cheek and then moved to his feet.  
Sam walked into the apartment, stopping her. "I'll get those for him. He likes it done a certain way."  
"I think I know how he likes it."  
"He will be less mad knowing that I did it."  
"Fine. You do it then, but you better tell him that I'm the one who patched him up." She walked off to her room.  
Sam turned to Gabby when she walked in and closed the door. "What the hell is her problem?"  
"You've been gone for almost two years and then waltzed back in here like it's nothing. What do you expect?!" They heard Celtic music blaring from her room.  
"I had no idea that we were coming here. Dean said that he had something that he needed to do, told me that I could take a nap, so I did. Next thing I know, I woke up just as he missed the buck."  
Nicole stormed out of the bedroom, almost yelling. "Fucker didn't even put on his goddamn seat belt, did he?" Seeing Sam shrug his shoulders caused her to scoff loudly and march back into her room, slamming the door.  
"I don't get it? Is she mad at him or me?"  
"A little bit of both."  
"I don't know why she's mad at him, but I understand why she's mad at me."  
"You and me both. I had no clue that she was mad at him. I'm the one who should be mad at him." Gabby went over to the other couch and sat down. She pulled her legs up and cuddled with a pillow as she turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels.  
"Do you mind if I check on her?"  
"Be my guest. I'll yell if anything changes with him."  
"Thanks." He quickly went to Nicole's door, pausing before he knocked and inhaled deeply, exhaling before she opened the door. Receiving a glare was normal for him, but he refused to allow her to slam the door in his face and pushed his way inside, making her back track to the bed, while closing the door behind him. "What the hell did Dean do to you?"  
"He promised me that he would bring you back, over a year ago."  
"Is that all?" Her hesitation made him want to question her, but he kept himself from doing so out of fear that she had something going on with his brother that he and Gabby had no idea about. "I chose to not come back here because I didn't want you to think that I could give you something that I couldn't. I wasn't ready then and I'm not ready now."  
"Then why the fuck are you here?"  
"Because my brother said he needed to take care of something and I fell asleep not knowing that we were coming here. By the way you are acting...."  
"What? You think that we've fucked each other?"  
"Who knows what has happened."  
"Well I do and that is not what happened."  
"Then please, tell me what it is so I am not assuming shit." She pointed to the door, indicating her friend in the other room. "Really?" She nodded.  
Her voice was quieter. "He called me the other night, practically crying. He missed her so much that he felt like he needed to walk off a cliff and have Billie take him away. He hasn't ever felt that way about anyone other than you. And before you say anything about me and him, remember that I have always been a little sister to him. I thought you both were avoiding me, not her, since I'm the pain in the ass. I kinda broke when I saw the ring I gave him for his birthday a few years ago."  
"He never took that thing off."  
"I'm glad, because if he didn't have it, I don't think that I would want to live."  
Sam felt that hit hard to his heart. He cared about her as well and for her to dismiss him made him feel miserable. He tried to think of something mean to say for the way that she was treating him, but knew that he deserved every ounce of that sentence from her. He never treated her like dirt, but he should have since he refused to want more from her. If only he could tell her how he truly felt without the fears being in the way.  
"I need to get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow."  
"Alright. Sleep well." He left the room and stood in the hallway after closing her door, debating on if he should sleep out on the couch, or force his way into her bed, like he had done in the past.  
"Psst. Sam." He moved into the living room and joined Gabby on the couch. "Did she tell you why she was mad?" Sam told her everything that they said, staring at the table when he finished. "Wow. You're still never going to tell her, are you?"  
"What am I supposed to say? That I'm sorry for being a dick. Beg for forgiveness and worship the ground she walks on?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"You have it so easy with Dean."  
"No, no I do not. I worry about him day and night, whether he is with me or not. I never know what he truly feels and thinks and I'm pretty damn sure it's the same with her. You two come and go like it's nothing and we cannot keep up. One day...one day we will be here waiting for you two...and..and what are we to do if you never show? What if another hunter arrives to tell us that you two are dead? Or Cas or Crowley? We will be the last to know because we're never going to be the first on your list to be told."  
Sam got defensive. "That's not true."  
"Yes it is, because your mother will be the first and hell, we cannot be mad over that. But then it'll go down the line to every hunter until we get wind of it and have to comfort each other and go on with our lives without our best friends. She wont say it, but I will. I love Dean and I love you and life will be hell without you and your brother. Quite literally. We understand that the hunter life is hard, but seeing your mother succeeding in having her family...."  
"Don't..." Sam cut her off. "Don't finish that."  
"Just because it happened to Mary and Jess doesn't mean that it will with her. Have you no faith in God anymore? In Castiel, to help protect her? You don't even know if that's a possible outcome."  
"Gab, stop."  
"No. Not until you stop pushing her away. Not until you tell her that you're in love with her..."  
"Jesus Christ, please help me." He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.  
"Fine. I wont prevent her from sleeping with the next hunter that blows through this town and you will not do a damn thing about it." She got up, scooted over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek. She then headed to her room and closed the door, beginning a prayer that he would finally come to his senses.  
Sam looked at his brother. "Of course, you would have to be unconscious for all of this." He bent over and untied his boots, pulled them off as well as his soaked socks and laid down on the couch. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered himself as best as he could. It was going to be an uncomfortable sleep, but he was feeling good about not sleeping in a hotel or the Impala for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole walked into the living room, straight over to Sam and patted his leg until he woke up. "Did you sleep with your nasty clothes on?"  
"Sorry, I was so exhausted."  
"There's a set of your clothes on my bed. Take a shower, rest up a bit. I'll be home by four." She moved over to Dean and sat down on the edge of the couch. He looked up at her from the Comic section of the newspaper and grunted when she reached out to check on his wound.  
"For the last time, Nik, it is fine. Gabby changed it when she got up this morning."  
"I worry about how I tie things."  
"It's perfect. No other person is as good as you are."  
"Alright. I'll bring home some beers for you guys. But no more than one for you."  
"Fine. Give me some sugar." She kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good day and stay safe." He watched her move to the door, grab her purse and sweater and then leave, just like Gabby did an hour before her. Dean picked up the magazine from his lap and tossed it as his brother, smirking when Sam yelped. "Morning sunshine."  
"Must you be violent already?"  
"Gabby is getting me some Vicodin and I'm in pain, so yes."  
He sighed. "I'm going to take a shower." Sam got up, picked up his boots and moved them to the front door. When he turned to head to the bathroom, he noticed that his brother was staring at him. "What?"  
"You honestly think that Niki's going to end up like Jess?!"  
"You heard that?"  
"Well it was touch and go, so I heard part of that."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"She's not going to end up like Jess. We wont let it happen and neither will Cas. You know it. She's going to be alright."  
"Instead of lecturing me on what to do with Nik, how about you make your own little confession, since you can do so with the girl that I love."  
"She told you?"  
"She didn't want me to make assumptions."  
"On what? Me having sex with her? Cause you know that never happened. She's cute, but I prefer my boobs on the large size. I only slept in the same bed with her once, because she was having nightmares and you were off playing hanky panky with some bar maid." Sam made a face. "Cas would be the one to worry about if he was still a human. I'm pretty sure he would fall fast for her."  
"Oh, thanks for the confidence." He stormed off to the bathroom.  
"What? I'm just stating the obvious." Dean was pleased with himself to make his brother upset. He then smiled at Gabby when she walked through the door. "Ooh, goody. free candy."  
"Not candy. Geesh Dean. Where's Sam?"  
"Shower."  
"Fuck. Okay. I guess I'll have to make two trips." She placed the bags onto the counter and then went back out to the car. When she came back in, she kicked the door shut and then went back into the kitchen and placed the other bags down. "I got you meds, apple pie and it's cute cause it's a small one; I also got the salad for Sam, but I didn't know what dressing so I got three different ones, I bought eggs and bacon for breakfast tomorrow as well as strawberries, blackberries and pie crust. Oh and I got the cookie dough ice cream for Nik, so don't bother trying to go for it. She will stab you with her spoon. I still have the scar to prove it."  
"Damn."  
"She was pmsing bad that day. Also, it was the last time we had saw you guys."  
"Ah. My bad."  
Gabby placed everything off to the side and then put everything else that she bought into the fridge and cupboards before going over to him and sitting down beside him. "How is Sam doing?"  
"Same as always. Afraid to tell her that he loves her because he thinks that she'll die like mom and Jess did."  
"And Nik, how was she when she got up?"  
"Busy, but she managed to tell stinky butt to hop into the shower and gave me some sugar before leaving. Apparently she has some of Sam's clothes to sleep in."  
"Yeah, she asked him to leave some behind in case he needed some for whenever you guys pop by. I have some of yours too."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I stole a set of clothes and hid them in her room. I'll go get them and help you change. Unless you want a sponge bath?" He gave her a cheesy smile. "Well then, I'll go get the clothes ready then. Give it about an hour after he gets out and then I'll have him help me move you in there." She began to stand, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her back down, almost falling on top of him. "Dean. Be careful. I could have hurt you."  
"Nonsense. You can never hurt me."  
"You know what I..."  
"I love you." Her eyes widen, shocked that he finally said the words. "And I'm going to try my hardest to be here more often for you. It's going to be hard at first because we need to keep access to the bunker, but I am more than willing to make sacrifices...that is..if you want me."  
"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I?"  
"You were pretty pissed off when I told you that we weren't coming back any time soon and never knew when. I think making you wait for almost two years is long enough. I'm surprised that you girls didn't try tracking us down or call on Cas to check up on us." She looked away, feeling guilty. "You did it anyways, didn't you?"  
She looked back at him. "Well...I had to know how you were. Niki doesn't know that I did. She thought that Cas was there to visit and make sure that we were alright. I was scared that you were never going to come back to me."  
"I see now why you have been so calm today."  
Gabby jumped when the front door burst open and slammed against the entertainment center. Nicole stormed in, slamming the door shut and throwing her purse at the coat tree. "Niki, what's wrong?" She hopped up off of the couch and followed her to her room as she yelled.  
"Goddamn fuckers fired me."  
"What for?"  
"Because I wasn't appealing enough. They want girls who can sell sex. It's a fucking coffee shop. Why would they want to do that?"  
"I don't know sweetie. Did you even make it to work?"  
"No. I got to the bus stop when they called. I'll get my last paycheck by mail. What am I going to do? I cannot help you pay bills if I get fired all the fucking time. Why am I such a goddamn mess?" She turned and sat down on her bed.  
"You are going to be alright. We will find you the perfect job and then you wont have to worry anymore."  
"I wouldn't have to if the bank had agreed to help me buy that building for the book shop. Why does bad things always happen to me? Why can't something good happen for once?"  
"Nicole." Dean gave his stern, brotherly voice. "Get in here." She whined as she got up and went into the living room and sat down beside him. "I don't want you to think that bad things always happen to you. You have Gabby, you have a roof over your head and you have me and my brother."  
"No, I have you, not your brother."  
He grabbed her sweater and pulled her close to his face. "You have my brother and don't you dare try to deny it." He pushed her back and then continued on. "You may not have a job now, but you will get something soon enough. It's not the job you're going to want, but it'll help pay for bills. I will help you get that loan from the bank as soon as I can get back on my feet. It would have been today, but Gabby insisted that I stay put and God knows what she'll do if I don't listen." He paused when he heard Sam and Gabby talking in Nicole's room. "Things will get better, I promise you." He grabbed her hand and held it. "One day at a time. Don't lose hope." He noticed the bracelet that he gave her years ago for her birthday and the charm that matched his ring that she gave him.  
Sam and Gabby walked out into the living room, Sam dressed in fresh clothes. "Hey, we're going to meet the tow truck at the Impala. Bring it back here and then we'll help you into the bathroom."  
"Good. Thanks."  
"Welcome." Sam glanced at Nicole and then left the house with Gabby, shutting the door behind them.  
"You make everything sound easier than it is, especially with your brother."  
"He's scared of losing you and not the way that you think. Do you remember the stories we told you of mom and Jess?"  
"He seriously thinks that it'll happen to me?" She paused. "Well that explains him pushing me away." Nicole got up and went into the kitchen, grabbed the mini pie and a fork, then went back to him, sat down and opened it up. She took a bite and then handed him the rest. "Other than that, how has he been? You never told me over the phone the other day."  
"His dreams are causing him to cry in his sleep. Calling out for you. I didn't think they would stop until he saw you. So I made him believe that we were going to do a case not too far from here and he fell asleep along the way. I made him believe that the car flipped due to an overly large buck, but it was a demon and I believe this demon has made it's bed here in your town. It's just waiting for someone to be extremely weak."  
He shook his head. "Let me deal with them. I need you to call Cas. Get him to come here so we can get you girls protected."  
"I thought that's what Rowena's spell was for?"  
"Can't be too sure on how much longer it'll last. Until they come back, I need you to stay in eye sight."  
"What if I need to go pee and they take longer than expected?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Pee in the kitchen sink?"  
She giggled. "Eat your damn pie. I'll piss real quick and then we can watch a movie."  
"Please be careful."  
"You worry to damn much. But that's why we love you." She kissed his forehead and rushed off to the bathroom. When she returned, she went into the kitchen and rummaged through the bags for the Vicodin. "Damn, she must have left it in her purse."  
"What?"  
"The narcotics. I know that ibuprofen is wearing off. You're being too sentimental."  
He scoffed. "Yeah, well, you're the only one who ever notices."  
"Dean."  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think about me and Sam having a baby?"  
"I think you should hold off for a while. Give it about six months to a year. If he decides to stick around, then I would bring it up. Otherwise, I think it would be good for him. He wasn't really cut out for this family business thing."  
"Yeah, but my family business is better."  
"Touche."  
She moved back over to him and sat down again. "Do you want kids with Gabby?"  
"Some day. Right now, we have too much going on with fighting monsters and finding Lucifer. I promised Cas that I would help him. I personally want Sam to stop and stay here with you and have a life with you."  
"You can't make him be with me."  
"Believe me, he does want to."  
"Alright. I believe you. Let's not get into a round-a-bout fight again, like we always do whenever we're together."  
"Well, what else are we going to do?"  
"Watch a movie. Fast and the Furious or Ant Man?"  
"Ah, you know me."  
"Fast and the Furious it is." She got up and went to the t.v., turned it on, plopped in the movie and then went to the other couch and sat down. "Do you want Gabby's turkey meatloaf or do you want lasagna?!"  
"Meatloaf leftovers?"  
"Yes."  
"Hell yeah. I'll take some."  
She got up and went into the kitchen and begun to put everything together for him on a large plate. Mashed potatoes, green beans and the turkey meatloaf. It was zapped in the microwave, placed onto a cooler plate and then given to him before she sat back down to relax. "I bet you ten bucks that they wont be back before five and Sam will be muddy from head to toe from having to push it here in the rain." She held her hand out for him to shake.  
"Fine, but I think the rain will be paused until they get back, so more or less, he'll be really sweaty and needing another shower." They shook hands and then continued to watch the movie.


End file.
